Five Possibilites
by HK-Revan
Summary: Like five lifetimes but with a twist. Oneshot. AU. A shoutout to Veglma Renuki for the permission to jump on her bunnies. Now really Complete.
1. AU fun

First Possibility

Fourth seat of the Fourth division, Orihime danced away from the hollow's attack, protecting the boy that was huddled in the corner.

With three slashes, the hollow was destroyed.

Orihime turned to look at the boy, no, the teenager that she had protected, the one that saw her with vivid green eyes.

The boy didn't look scared, more resigned and a tiny bit awed.

"Hello, I'm Orihime." Orihime bowed. She took out the memory-eraser-thingy, she never could remember what it was.

The boy looked at her and then at the device. "I'm Ulquiorra. Thank you for saving me."

Orihime beamed. "My pleasure." She triggered the device, and then made her escape.

The boy was left coughing the cloud of smoke that appeared. When it was gone, he could remember why he went outside but not what occurred afterwards.

He examined his glove covered hands and sighed. He was outside because he knew that the strange monsters that roamed the city heralded appearance of an orange haired goddess.

Ulquiorra sighed. Tomorrow night he will try it again and see if the orange haired goddess will come again.

Second Possibility

Fifth captain Ulquiorra stared at his enemy, the arrancar called Orihime. She was too bubbly for his tastes and equally deadly.

She no doubt held a high rank within the Espada.

"Shinigami, my master wishes for your presence." Said the arrancar, smiling as she spoke.

"No. I will not come." Ulquiorra stated flatly.

She had the audacity to pout at him. "I have cookies."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Cookies? What does that have to do with your attempted kidnapping?"

She flashed him a smile and quiped. "Go to the darkside for we have cookies."

"I don't want your cookies."

She pouts again and shows him the basket of cookies she had made. "Not even curry flavored ones?"

Ulquiorra felt his eye twitch. "Especially curry flavored ones."

Orihime sighed. "I guess I have to bring you in with violence. I am so sorry."

Again Ulquiorra felt his eye twitch. What kind of an Espada says sorry before a fight?

Ulquiorra soon learned that only Orihime says sorry before a fight. She had good reason to.

His ass was kicked quite soundly.

Third Possibility

The two vizards leaned against each other.

"Isn't this world pretty?" Asked the long orange haired one, linking hands with the other, a smile on her face.

"Hn."

The long haired girl sighed. "It's our fifth anniversary."

The boy said nothing.

"Arn't you going to say anything?"

"I got you wasabi flavored strawberry cookies."

She squealed. "Thanks Ulquiorra." She hugged him.

The vizard blushed crimson.

Fourth possibility

"You are under arrest." Stated the shinigami, hands in pockets.

His prey, the vizard, looked at him, in a defensive position.

"I didn't do anything." Protested the vizard.

"You assaulted the captain general. You will be held on trial." The shinigami captain raised a hand. "Come with me woman."

The vizard sighed and grabbed the shinigami's hand.

Who knew, feeding the captain general her famous curry cookies with wasabi would be so dangerous?

Fifth possibility

"You should eat woman." Said a cold voice belonging to fourth Espada.

"I'm not hungry."

Ulquiorra walked up to the seated human. "You haven't eaten in two days."

"I'm not hungry."

Ulquiorra looked down at the seated woman. "I have curry flavored wasabi cookies."

"I'm no-" Orihime paused. "Come again?"

He did not want to repeat himself. "I have curry flavored wasabi cookies." But he did.

Orihime brightened up. "Really?"

Ulquiorra found himself nodding.

"Ok. I'll eat."

Ulquiorra stared dumbfounded. That's it?

Phew...i had some problems but here it is. Of the five, which one do you want a fanfiction made out of?

Also posted in Twisted Love in Livejournal and heard some shouts for number 2 and 5. What do you think?


	2. An and oneshot

All drabbles will now be uploaded on Sick.

Just to tell you. And to make this legitmate I'll write a small tiny oneshot here. And, I also posted this multiply times BUT each one has their own small oneshot. So in a way, I'm updated like...five or was it six? tiny oneshots...sweats...so if you really want more, please fav or alert Sick.

Thank you for your time.

When He touched her the first time, Ulquiorra felt a strange stirring in the area where his heart was suppose to be. A strange tightning feeling, like someone squeezed it.

The second time, a twitch developed in his eyebrow.

The third time, he ripped off Aizen's arm. To the amazement of everyone else, even Tousen-who couldn't see- Ulquiorra drew his sword and disarmed Aizen. Ulquiorra then grabbed Orihime, ripped the arm off her arm and pressed her closely, protectively to himself.

To the shocked and in pain Aizen, Ulquiorra answered everyone's statement.

"No one messes with my prey."


End file.
